


Be Careful of the Red Woman

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Sam watched the Red Woman, as they called her, cross the courtyard of Castle Black.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11
Collections: Samwena Week





	Be Careful of the Red Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Samwena Week](https://samwenaweek.tumblr.com/), prompt: AU

Sam watched the Red Woman, as they called her, cross the courtyard of Castle Black. The temperature was frigid, but she only wore her dress and a simple woollen cloak, yet she seemed quite unbothered by the weather. There was something mesmerizing about her. As if she had heard his thought she looked up at him with her cat like green eyes. She made her way over to the stairs, climbing up to the walkway on which he stood. _Careful, Sammy_ Sam could hear Dean say inside his head, even though Dean had dragged a reluctant Cas to Mole's Town over an hour ago. As she made it onto the walkway she stopped and looked at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

"My Lady" Sam said with a slight bow of the head.

"Samuel, you may call me Rowena." Sam wasn't sure how to respond to that, he could hardly return the favour, as she was already using his given name freely.

"Are you not going to invite me inside, Samuel?"

"Oh, um, of course." She smiled as he fumbled for the door. They went inside one of the interior rooms, where there was a small fire burning in the hearth. Rowena discarded her cloak, hanging it on the back of a chair, and then warmed her hands by the fire. Sam was loath to even shed his fur trimmed cloak.

"Are you not cold, my ... Rowena?"

"No, I do not feel the cold like most people" She turned away from the fire "So, Samuel, why don't you tell me about how you ended up at The Wall."

"My House has always sent sons to serve the Night's Watch."

"Younger sons surely, but isn't it unusual for them to send their eldest son and heir." She knew more about them than he realized.

"Dean makes his own decisions."

"Aye, he does. He feels he must protect you, even from your fellow brothers of the Night's Watch."

"I have no need for protection here."

"Truly? she asked with a raised eyebrow "I wonder what the reactions of your brothers would be if they learned about the dark blood that runs through your veins, or that you were once meant to be a King." Sam gasped, he felt alike she'd punched him in the gut.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"The flames show me many things, Samuel, including your destined path."

"No" he denied "I chose a different way."

"Yes, you did, but that doesn't change the power within you."

"No, that's gone."

"Is it? Or have you simply pushed it down into a place you dare not look at." _No, his powers were gone, weren't they? Was she right? Had he just pushed them away?_

"You don't need to be afraid" When had she moved so close to him? "I can help you." She traced her fingers up his forearm, he shouldn't be able to feel it through all the layers, but he did.

"My abilities are not like your own, but I understand power, and I can help you control it." Her hand travelled to his shoulder, creating goosebumps along the way, her body moved temptingly close to his own, his stomach twisted for a very different reason.

"Your powers are not evil, Sam. You are not evil. Think of all you could accomplish." Her breath ghosted over his lips, he wanted to pull her close, crush her mouth under his own, but he knew that this surrender would be more than physical. Sam turned his head away. She stepped back, letting her arm fall, Sam thought he heard her utter a small sigh. Rowena went over to the chair, gathered her cloak, and made her way towards the door, before she exited she turned back towards him.

"Samuel, I am going to be here for quite awhile, when you change your mind, come find me" she said with a smile. After a moment he followed her out and watched her return to the courtyard, as if their exchange had never happened.

"I'd be careful around that one." He hadn't even heard Bobby approach.

"Hey, Bobby. Why do you say that?"

"I may not know anything about the Red God, but I know a witch when I see one, and that one is most definitely a witch." Sam knew Bobby was probably right, but Sam also knew that he was not done with Rowena.

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously Sam is a Jon Snow type character, and Rowena is a Red Priestess like Melisandre, I'm not sure who Bobby is exactly, either an elder brother of the Night's Watch or a Davos Seaworth like character.


End file.
